


Liking Both

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You've been trying to get the attention of both brothers since you like them both.





	Liking Both

You huffed as you tiptoed against the counter, your short height evident as you continued to reach for the brown sugar on the very top shelf and that’s in the very back. Sam glanced your way with a raised eyebrow, eyes scanning your exposed legs and fitted top. He cleared his throat and you stretched to look at him, seemingly trying to look like a damsel in distress. “Sammy,” You whined, bringing your voice a little higher. “Help me.” You continued and Sam cracked a small smile, standing up and then gracefully grabbing the packet of sugar. Of course, you let your eye wander along his muscled arms, his long legs, god, his chest—

When he handed you the packet, you smiled up at him and made sure to brush your fingers against it as he handed it to you. “Thank you!” You beamed and continued on making cookies, making sure to sway your hips just a little, knowing he’d be looking your way. “I’m making oatmeal cookies for you.” You announced and he smiled. “A little healthy version while Dean and I can enjoy the regular ones.” “That’s very sweet of you, (y/n).” He replied. “Of course, anything for you.” You murmured.

* * *

You decided to clean your car, wearing the shortest shorts, the tightest tank top, knowing that Dean was going to change baby’s oil, obviously overhearing him mention to Sam about it and not to bother him. You had just poured water on your car when you heard the garage door open and close, prompting you to look back. Dean was wearing a grey shirt and some loose fitting jeans that still showed off his bowed legs, you were ogling but you wanted to show him you indeed were.

Dean raised his eyebrow as he scanned your form. “Washing today?” His low voice asked. “Yup!” You smiled. “What’re you up to?” You asked, leaning down to grab the sponge in the soapy water, knowing your cleavage was going to be in his view. You looked back up and he smirked, walking to baby. “Just changing her up.” He answered and you smiled before continuing with your task at hand.

Dean slid out from under the car to grab a drink when he saw you perched on the hood, wiping the top of your car as you were unable to do it just by standing and he saw you struggle to reach the center without a mishap. He then noticed you’ve managed to soak through your small amount of clothes and he sauntered to you. “Need a hand?” He asked and you bit your lip before turning back to him. “S’okay, don’t want to bother you.” You murmured and he shook his head and grab the sponge from you, cleaning off the part you cannot reach. “Thank you, Dean.” He smirked and gave you a wink.

* * *

You woke up a little extra early, got your leggings and wore your cute sports bra. You were filling up your water bottle when Sam walked by the kitchen. “Where you going?” He asked, wearing his signature running outfit. “I wanted to do some yoga outside, it looked like a good day.” You replied with a small smile. “Oh that sounds fun, I’m goin’ running.” He said. “Well, you can join me if your like?” You asked, slightly puffing your chest out to accentuate your chests. “I’d love to.” He smirked and you smiled wide at him.

After your morning exercise with Sam, you showered and made your way to the war room, your weapons displayed, cleaning them one by one. Dean passed by to go to the library only to stop on his tracks as he saw you wipe down the barrel a little too sensual. He gulped down a lump on his throat and walked to the library. You smirked to yourself with how he reacted and internally high-fived yourself.

The boys started to see you, they were interacting with you more and more romantically which was making you giddy due to the fact that you had intense crushes on both brothers, Sam was more attentive when you two were doing research and Dean was physically interacting with you with all those stolen touches.

A knock on your door cut you off of your thoughts and you looked towards the doorway. “Hey, (y/n), uh, there’s this new diner I drove by if you want to go try it out?” Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck. You bit you lip and nodded. “Yeah, I’d love to, let me just change.” You replied and he smirked and left you to change. You giggled to yourself when you knew he was out of earshot and started to dress. “You look wonderful, (y/n).” Dean muttered and you smiled, blushing. “It’s nothing too special.” You said and he smirked, driving off to the said diner.

The next morning, you were grabbing a glass of water and you heard Sam enter, by the sound of their footsteps, and you turned around. “Hey, (y/n), you up for a run?” Sam asked with a wide smile. “And maybe we can grab some coffee at the shop?” He added right after. “I’d love to, Sam.” You replied. 

* * *

“Hey, (y/n), you up for some shooting practice?” Dean asked when you were helping him clean some weapons you found in the bunker. “Uh, sure, but you know, guns aren’t my trusty weapon.” You joked with a sour face. He chuckled. “That’s why.” He reiterated and you playfully scowled at him. You followed him to the range and he showed you how to stand properly, how to angle your body and you had a pretty good idea how to but you intentionally made it look bad. You were focused on your target when you felt Dean move behind you, pressing his strong chest against your back, his arms raising to align with yours.

“Relax your shoulders,” He whispered against your ear and you had to restrict your body from quivering. You did as he instructed and he wrapped his hands on yours. “Don’t hold on too tight.” You loosened your grip. You could feel his breath against the shell of your ear. “Now, shoot.” You bit your lip as the shot rang, the bullet hitting the target dead center. You uncocked the gun and squealed, turning around to hug Dean, who had open arms. “See, told you.” He teasingly said and you giggled. “That’s cuz you’re a great teacher.” You winked and he chuckled.

* * *

“Qud anima damnatorum..?” You tried to pronunciate. You made a face and Sam chuckled, looking up from the book he was reading. “Hey!” You playfully narrowed your eyes at him. He stood up and pulled out a chair beside you. “Here, lemme see.” He muttered and you smiled, pushing the book closer to him. He leaned in and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Okay, quod animae damnatorum,” He started. You raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. “Quod,” He said. “Quod.” You repeated. “Animae,” “Animae damnatorum.” You happily finished and he smiled. “Awesome, you just gotta pronounce the individual vowel.” Sam said and you nodded.

“You’re such a great teacher, Sammy.” You murmured and he chuckled. “I wouldn’t say great but thanks, (y/n).” “No, you really are, you’ve literally masted Latin like it’s legitimately your second language already.” You pushed. “You’re too sweet.” He added and pulled you close, hugging you on your side.

* * *

The ride to the hunt was silent, each brother would glance at you, either the rear view mirror by Dean or Sam turning back and it dawned on you—you were so cooped up with the attention the boys were finally giving you that you essentially led them on and they didn’t even know. The blood drained from your face and you suddenly felt guilty. Dean glanced at you and immediately saw your pale face. “You okay there, sweetheart?” He asked and you looked up, meeting his gaze. Sam turned back and his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

“Uh—“

This was totally not gunna go the way you thought.


End file.
